phoenix wright ace prosecutor
by icantyping
Summary: phoenix wright was attorney but he got disbarred and cannot be defense attorney now so now he is prosecuting attorney


Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

writers note: hey guys the court records forum sporked my fic phoenix wright turnabout monster which is kind of weird cause fics are for reading not for eatin but its still cool and im a famous writer now so thanks court records

phoenix wright was out on the streets cause he got disbarred. he was hobo now and lost his badge so he could not be defense attorney any more and he need to find job

"oh no" said phoenix "how can I be attorney if I cant be defense attorney"

The gavins had set phoenix up so he lost his badge and then the other defense attorneys all betrayed him and called him guilty when he got disbarred. all the defense attorneys like manfred von karma grossberg ray shields phoenix wright gregory edgeworth mia fey diego armando robert hammond apollo justice atena cyke kyle rivers and calisto yew had all betrayed him and kristoph gavin was even worse because he disbarred phoenix

phoenix was so angry that he was bitterer than godots coffee. no mor mister nice attorney he would get his REVENGE pheonix had gone dark just like edgeworth and von karma and godot and all the other lawyers out for revenge

but first phoenix needed a job and since charley kicked him out of the office he had no place to live and he was a lonely hobo that felt like third wheel while maya and edgeworth had their jobs and got to watch steel samurai together while phoenix had to eat out of garbage so he went to visit godot at prison

"wait thats it" said pheonix "godot was defense attorney but then he become prosecutor so if I cant be dfense attorney anymore I will be PROSECUTING ATTORNEY"

"ok see you later trite" said godot and then godot left to get more coffee at the gatewater hotel

so then phoenix called gumshoe

"gumshoe" said phoenix "can I be a prosecutor"

"sure thing pal" said gumshoe

and that is how phoenix wright had a job again and now he was a prosecutor

phoenix walked into klaviers office

"ja ja ja who are you herr hobo" said klaver gavin

"im prosecutor nick" said phoenix "this is my office now"

"ja ja ja what" said klavor "ja ja ja OBJECTION"

"how does it feel to be the one losin his badge" said pheonix and he puhed klaver out the window and klaver fell to his death and landed in front of grossberg

"gumshoe" said prosecutor nick "arrest grossberg for the murder of klavr gavn"

"yes sir" said gumshoe

and then it was time for phoenixs first trial as a prosecutor

"court is now in sesson for trial of grossberg" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said grossbergs lawyer who was ray shields

"decisive evidence decisive witness" said prosecutor nick "what more do I need?"

"who are you" said the judge and grossberg and ray shields "are you the new prosecutor"

"yes im prosecutor nick" said prosecutor nick

"ok let the trial begin" said judge

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor nick "new trial rule: the lawyer who loses gets executed with the culprit"

"okay" said the judge

"I call detective gumshoe to the stand" said prosecutor nick

"hi pals" said humshoe "the victim was klavio gavin and he was on roof of prosecutors office when grossberry came and shoved him onto ground and he died"

"okay now the defense can cross examine" said the judge

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor nick "new rule: the defense cannot cross examine anymore"

"OBJECTION" said ray shields

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor nick "new rule: the defense cant say objection anymore:

"ok guilty" said the judge

"no done execute me" said shields

"pssh… nothin personnel… kid" said prosecutor nick

so then because of prosecutor nicks new rules the judge declared ray shields guilty two and grossberg and ray shields got executed

"gumshoe" said prosecutor nick "arrest the judge for murder of rayshields"

"its aboot time for the trial of the judge" said the canada judge

"the defense is ready" said kristoph gavin

"decisive evidence decisive witness" said prosecutor nick "what more do I need?"

"its aboot time for the first witness" said canadian judge

"the prosecution calls the judge" said prosecutor nick

"court is now in session for the trial of the judge" said the judge

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor nick "your here to testify not to judge"

"okay" said the judge "the judge finds the judge GUILTY"

"OBJECTION" said canadian judge "I declare verdicts not you now testify"

"judge" said prosecutor nick "did you find ray shields guilty"

"yes" said the judge

"and then he got executed?" said prosecutor nick

"yes" said the judge

"ok guilty" said canadian judge

"now I will have my revenge kristhops gavon" said prosecutor nick

"noooooooo who are you" cried kristshop

"my name is phoenix wright ace attorney. you killed my attorneys badge. prepare to die"

and then prosecutor nick went on to have a perfect record as prosecutor and he and farnizka prosecuted everybody and they lived happily ever after until one day

"this court finds manfred von karma not guilty" said canada judge

"nooooo apollo justice you ruined my perfect record" said prosecutor nick and all his hair fell out and he turn into winston payne and lost evry trial ever

the end


End file.
